Destino Enmarañado
by B.Kitsune
Summary: 'Acabemos con esto tras la final'. Fue difícil coincidir que fue lo que sucedió luego de anunciar aquellas palabras, lo único que recuerdo... Es observar el rostro desfigurado en furia de Victor... Y el insaciable temor de mi cuerpo advirtiendo mi muerte. [Drabble]


**Destino enmarañado**

* * *

 ** _D_** _ibujo r ealizado por: **Jin Yeong** _

* * *

_Suspiro._

 _Un gesto humano utilizado para aliviar un sentimiento que invade el interior de tus emociones, tristeza, felicidad, deseo o angustia, pueden ser todas, pueden ser otras y cada una de ellas. Una apertura que permite expresar la liberación de dichas emociones a través de un gesto físico, a veces, confundido con latir íntimo dirigido hacia el pensamiento de un amante. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que un gesto tan efímero y muchas veces desapercibido, fuese el responsable de que mi vida no se cortase hace unos segundos?_

 _¿Patético?_

 _Pues si, tal vez un poco._

 _Tal vez demasiado…_

 _Hace apenas unos momentos, pude presenciar lo que significa ver tu vida pasar por tus propios ojos, como una película rápida envuelta en una ráfaga que ha sido editada exclusivamente para ti. Mis primeros pasos, la sonrisa de mis padres por mis logros y esperanzas, que curiosamente, me parecen tan simples e insípidas en este momento. Mis años de danza y posteriormente patinaje… Mi apasionado respeto hacia Victor Nikiforov y su magnificencia al danzar sobre el hielo… Mi anhelo de tal vez una día… Un sólo momento oportuno en que ambos nos encontrásemos en la misma habitación, cruzar unas palabras con él, no necesariamente importantes, no necesariamente valiosas, y estrechar su mano para sentir su deseado toque. Su sorpresiva entrada hacia mi vida, de la cual hasta esta noche no sé cómo corresponder. Lo siento mucho Victor, no consigo demostrar las emociones correctas, ni las palabras indicadas para demostrarte lo importante y significativo que fue que cuando entraste a mi vida. Nuestros recuerdos que hemos forjado en tan poco tiempo mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la competencia más importante de mi vida. Y tal vez, la más significativa para él… Tal vez por eso ha actuado de tal manera hacia mis palabras. Tal vez por eso decidió quitar el aire de mis pulmones con tanta necesidad._

 _Quien sabe…_

 _Que irónico es el destino al pensar que aquel hombre que admiro desde mis primeros años en el patinaje artístico fuese la luz que me guiase a intentar vivir con la intensidad que el emanaba. Y sea el responsable de que casi me la haya arrebatado en menos de un suspiro. Apenas puedo enfocar mi mirada por la falta de oxígeno hacia mi cabeza, mis sentidos se sienten desorbitados, puedo llegar a pensar, incluso, que trata insistentemente de que responda hacia su llamada, pero los sonidos se salen de tus labios se me hacen indescifrables. No puedo. Ni siquiera consigo comunicarle verbalmente que mi cuerpo no me responde. Ha sido una pelea muy intensa, necesito unos segundos para respirar y permitir que mis extremidades deje de temblar._

 _Nuevamente vuelvo a suspirar._

 _¿Por qué ahora me abraza con tanta necesidad?_

 _Me has estrangulado hace apenas unos minutos…_

 _¿Por qué me llamas con tanta agonía?_

 _Me exigías que dejase de luchar._

 _Tal vez ambos estamos en el límite del borde. Tal vez si estamos hechos el uno para el otro, como bien decías en nuestro camino hacia el Hotel. ¿Sabes una cosa? Aunque aún me mantenga temblando, preso del pánico por sentir aquella sensación de absoluta impotencia de que mi vida se esfumaba a través de tus dedos sobre mi cuello. Aunque no pueda responderte, porque mis lágrimas ahogan en absoluto todo intento de hablar o exigirte que me sueltes de tu abrazo demandante. Pude verlo… Victor, pude ver mi destino atado al tuyo, un delicado hilo uniéndonos como una sola entidad, del cual fue visible por unos segundos. Enredados con furia por alguna razón. Como si la vida anunciase que jamás transaría sobre nuestra separación. Tal vez siempre fue el destino que nos uniríamos en algún momento._

 _ **''Perdóname''**_

 _Es lo que apenas consigo escuchar de tus labios, mientras besas con tormento cada centímetro de mi rostro, mis labios duelen cuando me exiges corresponder, cosa que consigo débilmente, pero lo suficiente para satisfacer tu deseo de posesión._

 ** _''Jamás ha sido mi intención actuar de aquel modo… No vuelvas a repetir aquellas palabras, Yuri. ''_**

 _¿Qué?_

 ** _''No vuelvas a repetirlas''_**

 _Mis parpados caen. Ha sido una lucha constante, por lo que ya no puedo más y me rindo hacia la necesidad de un momento de serenidad. Mañana, sea cual sea la decisión, sea cual sea el resultado que concluya el evento más importante de todos nosotros. Mi destino ya ha sido enmarañado, no conseguiré separarlo jamás…_

 _Y no sé a qué le temo más._

* * *

 _Que chulo, jamás he hecho una pareja sadomaso. Si me sigo aburriendo mucho en las madrugadas tal vez haga algo mas largo._


End file.
